The basic structure of a traditional TFT-LCD display panel using GOA (Gate Driver On Array) is shown in FIG. 1. The display panel 1 includes a display area 10, a fan-out area 11, source-chip on films (S-COF) 12, a printed circuit board (PCB) 13, and a GOA circuit is disposed between the display area 10 and the fan-out area 11.
The gate driver of the traditional liquid crystal panel scans the thin film transistor (TFT), and charges a pixel electrode through a data line. A liquid crystal rotates under the influence of an electric field to guide light to display. The long charging time leads to a long liquid crystal response time, and makes more crosstalk between the pixel electrodes.
Therefore, it is needed to provide a new display panel and a new GOA circuit, to increase the charging speed of the pixel.